Faruq Ghali (Earth-2906)
King Faruq Ghali was the ruler of the nation of Jazbina, having assumed the role of protector of his kin, the Revenant. Following the Battle of Novi Grad on Latveria and the Battle of Changsha on Hunan, China, Faruq, at the behest of Jazbina, agreed to sign the Latveria Registration Act in order to maintain control of the Ultimates and superhuman individuals. However, during his speech in favour of the Registration on Sydney, Australia, Ghali was killed in a terrorist attack caused by Victor Domashev. This caused Faruq's daughter, Alaya Ghali to take upon his mantle of new ruler of Jazbina and the new Revenant. Biography Early Life Faruq Ghali became the King of Jazbina at a young age, swearing to protect the nation's sacred metal Nth like all prior monarchs before him. He showed proficiency as a warrior and in politics, taking the instance of preserving his Jazbinan heritage and keeping the old tradition of magic use despite the hyper technology found in his nation. During his teenhood, his younger brother Hikmat was born, although he spent few times with him duo to his duties. Personality Powers and Abilities Powers As a part of the Royal Family of Jazbina, Revenant was entitled to eat a special heart-shaped herb that granted him superhumanly acute senses and increased his already formidable strength, speed, stamina, and agility to enhanced human potential. *'Superhumanly Acute Senses': Faruq could see in total darkness as if it was a clear sunny day, something at over a few hundred feet appears as though it is right in front of his face. Ghali's sense of hearing was enhanced in a similar manner, enabling him to hear sounds that an ordinary human can't and to be able to hear sounds that an ordinary human can, but at much greater distances. He could memorize tens of thousands of scents and track them to the exact location, can smell fear, and detect if someone is lying by change in body odor. His sense of taste was sensitive to the point that he is able to taste the exact ingredients of any particular food he is eating. *'Peak Human Strength': Faruq's physical strength was considerably much stronger than the average human at his peak able lift just under 15 lbs. *'Peak Human Speed': Faruq was able to run and move at speeds superior to those of any Olympic athlete. He was capable of reaching speeds of 35 mph. *'Peak Human Stamina': Faruq's musculature generated less fatigue toxins than the bodies of most humans. He could exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. *'Peak Human Agility': Faruq's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were also heightened to the pinnacle of human development. He was superior to any Olympic level gymnast that has ever competed. *'Peak Human Reflexes': Faruq's reaction time is superior to that of any Olympic athlete that has ever competed. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist': He had been groomed to be a warrior from birth. An expert in practically all forms of armed and unarmed combat, and a master of all martial arts including African and unknown forms. *'Weapons Master': The Revenant had mastered all known weapons. *'Master Acrobat': Faruq is a rigorously trained gymnast and acrobat. *'Expert Marksman': He was a master marksman adept with hunting knives, firearms, and other projectile weaponry. *'Master Tactician': Ghali was a genius tactician, strategist, and leader who was practically peerless. *'Expert Tracker & Hunter': Even without his superhuman senses, he was a master tracker and hunter. He could pick up a prey's scent and memorize tens of thousands of individual ones. *'Multilingual': Faruq could fluently speak Arabic, English, Aramaic, Spanish and Chinese. *'Highly Influential Connections': As King of Jazbina, the Revenant had access to a vast collection of magical artifacts, technological and military hardware, as well as the support of his nation's wide array of scientists. *'Diplomatic Immunity': As the leader of a sovereign nation, he often visited the countries of the United Nations for political reasons. He enjoyed diplomatic immunity during these trips, and his embassy is considered foreign soil. Trivia *Source for powers and abilities: Marvel Database.